1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire having a radial carcass reinforcement, and more particularly to a tire intended to be fitted on vehicles bearing heavy loads and traveling at sustained speed, such as, for example, lorries, tractors, trailers or highway buses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reinforcement armature or reinforcement of the tires and in particular of the tires of vehicles of the heavy-vehicle type is currently—and most frequently—formed by stacking one or more plies conventionally referred to as “carcass plies”, “crown plies”, etc. This manner of designating the reinforcement armatures is derived from the manufacturing process, which consists of producing a series of semi-finished products in the form of plies, provided with cord reinforcing threads which are frequently longitudinal, which plies are then assembled or stacked in order to build a tire blank. The plies are produced flat, with large dimensions, and are subsequently cut according to the dimensions of a given product. The plies are also assembled, in a first phase, substantially flat. The blank thus produced is then shaped to adopt the toroidal profile typical of tires. The semi-finished products referred to as “finishing” products are then applied to the blank, to obtain a product ready to be vulcanized.
Such a type of “conventional” process involves, in particular for the phase of manufacture of the blank of the tire, the use of an anchoring element (generally a bead wire), used for anchoring or holding the carcass reinforcement in the zone of the beads of the tire. Thus, in this type of process, a portion of all the plies constituting the carcass reinforcement (or only a part thereof) is turned up around a bead wire arranged in the tire bead. In this manner, the carcass reinforcement is anchored in the bead.
The general adoption of this type of conventional process in the industry, despite the numerous different ways of producing the plies and assemblies, has led the person skilled in the art to use a vocabulary which reflects the process; hence the generally accepted terminology, comprising in particular the terms “plies”, “carcass”, “bead wire”, “shaping” to designate the change from a flat profile to a toroidal profile, etc.
There are nowadays tires which do not, properly speaking, comprise “plies” or “bead wires” in accordance with the preceding definitions. For example, document EP 0 582 196 describes tires manufactured without the aid of semi-finished products in the form of plies. For example, the reinforcement elements of the different reinforcement structures are applied directly to the adjacent layers of rubber mixes, the whole being applied in successive layers to a toroidal core the form of which makes it possible to obtain directly a profile similar to the final profile of the tire being manufactured. Thus, in this case, there are no longer any “semi-finished products”, nor “plies”, nor “bead wires”. The base products, such as the rubber mixes and the reinforcement elements in the form of cords or filaments, are applied directly to the core. As this core is of toroidal form, the blank no longer has to be shaped in order to change from a flat profile to a profile in the form of a torus.
Furthermore, the tires described in this document do not have the “conventional” upturn of the carcass ply around a bead wire. This type of anchoring is replaced by an arrangement in which circumferential cords are arranged adjacent to said sidewall reinforcement structure, the whole being embedded in an anchoring or bonding rubber mix.
There are also processes for assembly on a toroidal core using semi-finished products specially adapted for quick, effective and simple laying on a central core. Finally, it is also possible to use a mixture comprising at the same time certain semi-finished products to produce certain architectural aspects (such as plies, bead wires, etc.), whereas others are produced from the direct application of mixes and/or reinforcement elements.